There is a need to further improve hair care products and to provide them with additional advantageous properties. In particular, a care complex should be made available that ideally can also be used in combination with oxidizing agents and surfactant agents.
The environmental impact and oxidative hair treatments frequently lead to worsened combability of the dry and wet hair. Furthermore, the gloss and the moisture balance are adversely affected by the aggressed external structure of the keratinic fibers. Another consequence of repeated treatments of the keratinic fibers with surfactant and/or oxidizing agents is a strong regreasing of the keratinic fibers as well as a strong tendency for increased formation of dandruff.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to reduce the side effects of the environmental impact and of oxidative as well as surfactant hair treatments preferably already during the oxidative or surfactant hair treatment, but also after the oxidative or surfactant hair treatment, without worsening the efficiency of the oxidative or surfactant cosmetic, in particular in regard to color intensity, color fastness, lightening power or waving, as well as preventing regreasing of the keratinic fibers and the increased formation of dandruff. Moreover, the oxidative treatment in the form of a 2-in-1 product for the keratin-containing fibers, especially human hair, should also be linked in one application step with the application of an effective protection of the fibers against environmental influences, for example a UV protection.
In principle, fatty acid amides are known chemical compounds and are also already used as ingredients in hair care agents. Silicones are likewise known in hair treatment agents. They are frequently employed to improve the properties of the hair. However, these known substances cannot achieve the objects in a satisfactory manner. In the following, when an active substance complex is mentioned, this term refers to the ingredients a) and b) that are mandatorily comprised in the hair treatment agents according to the invention.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.